glee_the_life_continues_in_new_york_fanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Somebody To Love
Somebody To Love by Queen will be sung in TBA. It will be sung by The Talented New Yorkers with solos from Kitty, Mason, Spencer, and Jane. Although not part of the Season 4 Leaks, it will be in a Season 4 episode. Lyrics Spencer: Can The Talented New Yorkers: Anybody Find me Somebody to love? Kitty: Ooooooh Each morning I get up I die a little Can barely stand on my feet Spencer (The Talented New Yorkers): (Take a look at yourself) Take a look, (In the mirror) In the mirror and cry (And cry!) Lord what you're doing to me (Yeah, yeah) Kitty (The Talented New Yorkers): I (Ooooh) spent all my years in Kitty with The Talented New Yorkers: Believing you But I just can't get no relief, Lord Spencer (The Talented New Yorkers): Somebody, (Somebody) Kitty and Spencer with The Talented New Yorkers: Oooh somebody (Somebody) Can anybody find me Spencer: Somebody to love? Mason (The Talented New Yorkers): I work hard (He works hard) Every day of my life Mason and Jane: I work till I ache in my bones Mason (The Talented New Yorkers): At the end (At the end of the day) I take home (Works hard!) my hard earned pay all on my own (Get down on my knees, oh!) Kitty (The Talented New Yorkers): I get down (Down!) on my knees (Knees) And I start to pray (Praise the lord!) Kitty with The Talented New Yorkers: 'Till the tears run down from my eyes, lord Spencer (The Talented New Yorkers): Somebody, (Somebody) Kitty and Spencer: Oooh somebody Kitty and Spencer with The Talented New Yorkers: Can anybody find me Kitty: Somebody to love? Mason (The Talented New Yorkers): (He works hard) Everyday (Everyday) I try and I try and I try Kitty: But everybody wants to put me down They say I'm goin' crazy Mason (The Talented New Yorkers): Got no common sense I got (His got) nobody left to believe No, Ooooooh (Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!) Spencer (The Talented New Yorkers): (Ooooh, Lord) Oh, somebody (Somebody) Kitty and Spencer: Oooh somebody Kitty and Spencer with The Talented New Yorkers: Can anybody find me Kitty: Somebody to love The Talented New Yorkers: Can anybody find me someone to love? Spencer (The Talented New Yorkers: Got no feel, I got no rhythm I just keep losing my beat (You just keep losing and losing) Kitty (The Talented New Yorkers): I'm ok (Yeah), I'm alright (She's alright, she's alright) (Yeah... yeah...) I ain't gonna face no defeat Kitty and Spencer (The Talented New Yorkers): (Ooooh...)I just gotta get out of (with The Talented New Yorkers: this prison cell) Kitty and Spencer with The Talented New Yorkers: Someday I'm gonna be free, Lord! The Talented New Yorkers (The Talented New Yorker Girls): Find me somebody to love Find me somebody to love Find me somebody to love Find me somebody to love (Spencer: Oooooh) Find me somebody to love Find me somebody to love (Love) (Jane: Heee, Oooh) Find me somebody to love (Love) (Mason: Somebody) Find me somebody to love, uh-oh, uh-oh (Spencer: Oooooooh) Find me somebody to love (Love) Find me somebody to love (Love) (Kitty: Ooh, Ooh) Somebody, Somebody! Somebody, Somebody! (Mason: Ooh, find me, find me, find me) Somebody, Somebody! Somebody, Find me somebody to love Jane and Kitty with The Talented New Yorkers: Can anybody find me... Jane: Somebody to love?! The Talented New Yorkers: Find me (Jane: Ooooh) Somebody to love (Kitty: Somebody find me) Find me (Spencer: Find me) Somebody to love (Kitty: Somebody find me) Find me (Kitty: Somebody to love) Somebody to love (Mason: Somebody, Somebody, Somebody) Find me somebody to love (Kitty: Somebody to love) (Spencer: Loove) Find me (Jane: Uuuuh) Somebody to love (Kitty: Somebody to love) Find me (Spencer: Somebody to love) Somebody to love Kitty: Find me (The Talented New Yorkers: Find me) Somebody (The Talented New Yorkers: Somebody) To (Spencer: To) Kitty and Spencer with The Talented New Yorkers: Oooh, Love! Trivia * Out of every confirmed song in the series, this is the longest one Videos Category:Songs Category:Songs sung by The Talented New Yorkers Category:Songs sung by Jane Category:Songs sung by Kitty Category:Songs sung by Mason Category:Songs sung by Spencer Category:Competition Songs Category:Songs sung at Invitationals